


(Eye) Candy on Aisle 23

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: Finn Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College Student Finn, Finn Appreciation Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: The large Costco sign greets him as he approaches the store, flashing his membership card at the front person with a quick smile. His stomach grumbles in warning. Finn looks around, developing his plan of attack. Once reaching his decision, he approaches.Or, alternatively - Finn is a poor college student who goes to Costco for the free samples and also the guy giving the samples.Finn Appreciation Week 2018: Day 1 - Free





	(Eye) Candy on Aisle 23

**Author's Note:**

> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/172766212065/pastandfuturequeen-title-eye-candy-on-aisle)

The parking lot is empty at this hour, most people off at work or at home. Finn pulls down the car visor and runs a hand nervously over his face and hair. There’s only so much primping that can be done within the confines of his car, but Finn settles for that as he sighs and steps out. The large Costco sign greets him as he approaches the store, flashing his membership card at the front person with a quick smile.

Finn doesn’t waste time, maneuvering through the entrance and past the technology and home section until at last he reaches the food aisles. His stomach grumbles in warning. Finn looks around, developing his plan of attack. Once reaching his decision, he approaches.

The samples person shoots him a quick smile. “Hey Martha,” Finn says, reaching for the taquitos happily.

“Hello Finn,” Martha replies. Her face is kind in old age, grey hair held back by her hairnet. She says nothing at the fact that Finn grabs two of the free samples. “Still studying hard?”

“Of course, just turned in a huge paper on the Brazilian Gold Rush that just about killed me. How are the grandkids?”

“Sara’s teething, which means that my son is more willing to let me babysit on the weekends. All the better for me, I get to spoil her rotten.”

Finn smiles and shoots his head. “You are a force to be reckoned with, Martha.”

Martha only laughs. Finn takes another sample and is on his way.

He walks around the rest of the store, making conversation with the rest of the sample demonstrators and creating a meal out of the samples. Most of them know him by name by now. Finn makes their day just a little bit nicer and in exchange they don’t bat an eye if he takes a couple more samples than necessary.

“You feeling up for some dessert?” a voice asks as he turns the corner.

Finn turns around, his face lighting up and chest growing warm. He shoots down the urge to run a hand over his hair. Instead, he asks, “What’ve you got for me, Poe?”

Poe shoots him a warm smile, gesturing grandly towards his display. “Today’s special is some milk chocolate with caramel, organically made with caramel spun from gold and from authentic chocolate cows.” The sales pitch is playful, teasing, and most definitely off script.

Finn pauses as if in deep thought. “Are the chocolate cows free range?” he asks, playing along.

“Of course, wouldn’t have anything less,” Poe replies. His grin is infectious, and Finn feels his own lips tug until he can no longer hold his faux serious expression.

Finn grabs one of the sample cups, bringing the candy to his mouth. He tries not to be self conscious as Poe watches him, though the tension in his stomach betrays him. “I dunno about free range, but this is good. Have you had a change to go on break yet so you can try it?” Finn asks.

Poe shakes his head. “I don’t go on my break for another fifteen minutes,” he says. “The bourgeoisie still holds me captive.”

Finn snorts. His whole face grows warm in embarrassment at the sound. “I probably shouldn’t have lent you that book from my German history class,” he says quickly, hoping that Poe won’t pay much attention to the sound that had just escaped him.

“Why not, comrade?”

Finn makes another ugly sound, but he can’t help it, not when Poe is looking at him with such an adoring expression and not when his nerves are fluttering so frantically in his stomach. Not even the surplus of free samples could settle him. “Please let me consume my capitalist candy in peace,” he says, taking another bite for emphasis. Poe’s eyes follow the movement, and suddenly the mood shifts. Finn feels like he’s out of breath, though he knows he couldn’t be. 

Finn is incredibly calm in most situations. He can debate his classmates and charm his professors and present his undergraduate research at conferences with ease, but he still gets nervous when he’s around Poe. Especially when Poe looks at him like _that,_ with a soft smile and his head resting against his hand, watching Finn as though he were entranced by him. Finn clears his throat, feeling a soft tension settling in his stomach that he wishes were mutual from the man in front of him. Finn opens his mouth for a change of topic. 

“Do you wanna grab something to eat sometime?” Poe’s words are rushed, released in a single breath. It takes a moment for Finn to process them. “Or well, uh not now - obviously.” Poe stumbles at seeing Finn’s confused expression. The playfulness and confidence slips away, leaving a nervous wreck that’s closer to how Finn feels at that exact moment. “Or not when you’re buying groceries - what I mean is, uh, do you want to go out and get dinner sometime. With me. As a date?”

After a moment, Finn’s whole face blooms into a slow smile, as soft as the morning light. “Yeah,” he says, “I’d like that.” Finn’s voice is playful. “So do you wanna meet up at a restaurant or would you prefer Aisle 23?”

Poe laughs into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finn Appreciation Week! Sorry this is not as long as my usual fics! Unfortunately I'm really busy right now with work and school and my thesis, but after May I'll be free and able to write again. I've got a couple of fics in the works that I'm really excited about.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
